Talking Turkey
"Talking Turkey" is an episode in season three. In this episode, a turkey named Walt asks Cat and Dog for hiding when Rancid and others seek to eat him. Characters *CatDog *Walter *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Rancid *Mr. Sunshine *Randolph *Winslow *Mervis *Dunglap *Eddie *Balloon Guy *Old Turkey Mom *Pig Synopsis The episode opens with Dog writing down a list things to be thankful for on Thanksgiving, namely their acquaintances. After asking why Dog must make a list every year, Cat tells him that writing a list of things to be thankful for isn't the purpose of Thanksgiving,but that Thanksgiving is all about a delicious turkey. Dog wants to visit an orphanage and "bring smiles" to the orphans, but Cat prefers to get the turkey instead. The doorbell rings, and Cat answers it to be greeted by Mr. Sunshine. Dressed as a turkey delivery person, Mr. Sunshine says that he has no turkey for Cat and Dog, mainly because the check Cat gave to Mr. Sunshine for ordering the turkey two weeks prior has bounced. He throws away the check, which literally bounces away until it is blown away by a gust of wind, and leaves. As a result of this unfortunate change of plans, Cat grows extremely distraught at the very idea of no Thanksgiving turkey, and irritably dismisses Dog's reassuring words that Thanksgiving is about being together with friends. Cat imagines if the same scenario happens when the Greaser Dogs have their turkey. At the Greaser Dogs' clubhouse, Cliff calls Lube to bring the turkey at the table. However, when Lube lifts the platter lid, it turns out that there is a cooked map of the country Turkey instead of the bird. Cliff pushes the "feast", and angrily tells Lube that he got the wrong "turkey". Back at CatDog's home, Dog watches the NearBurg Thanksgiving Parade on T.V. The parade has several floats and balloons, such as a large balloon of Mean Bob, a turkey-shaped float, Rancid dressed as a Pilgrim settler, and a living turkey. Rancid announces that once the parade ends, he will slaughter the turkey. Hearing this, the turkey attempts to escape from his impending death. When Rancid notices the turkey attempting to escape, the float accelerates to hasten the turkey's slaughter. The float's head crashes into a banner, causing it to fall into the turkey's rope latch and breaking it. The float's tremendous speed causes Rancid to be thrown in front of it while the turkey escapes. The turkey slips out of the reach from two cops as he dashes through the parade goers holding down the Mean Bob float. This causing it to float away with one balloon holder holding on for dear life. The turkey hides from a pursuing Rancid and the police in an alleyway. When a mime enters the alleyway, he ambushes him and takes his clothes. Dog makes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and offers it to Cat, but Cat furiously refuses it. Winslow appears, and mockingly asks Cat if he has "burned the turkey." Cat angrily replies that there is no turkey, which distresses Winslow as all. Dog offers Winslow a PB&J sandwich as well, but Winslow also refuses, saying he'd rather starve. Distressed, Cat complains about no turkey for Thanksgiving. Just then, the doorbell rings. When he answers the door, he finds the same turkey from the parade in mime clothes. The turkey introduces himself as Walt, but before he can introduce himself any further, he is quickly pulled into CatDog's abode. The police search for Walt around Cat and Dog's house, but apparently fail to find him and leave. Dog tells him what he does as a mime, while Cat, having seen through Walt's disguise, plans to cook him. Soon, Cat places Walt on a scale and puts salt on him. Walt sneezes and nervously dances and laugh when Dog tells him about the parade. He rips out his mime clothes, admitting Cat and Dog that he is a turkey. He and the brothers move to the kitchen, where Walt tells Cat he has to hide him from Rancid. Cat places Walt into the oven, but Walt runs away in fear. Dog uncovers a hidden space behind the piano for Walt to hide, revealing a pig trapped in there from a Fourth of July barbecue, whom Dog allows to leave. Walt tells Cat and Dog that when he hides, he must flee and travel to a land known as Turkey Town. He tells Dog that his mother attempted to travel to Turkey Town, but unfortunately never made it (meaning that it was actually a town that was hard to find, as opposed to the alternate implication). During Walt's story, Cat grinds an axe and prepares to kill Walt. Walt screams, and attempts to convince Cat that he tastes terrible, but Cat, still bent on having a Thanksgiving turkey, still tries to attack him. Walt leaves the house and climbs the tree outside, and Cat is still chasing and climbing to reach him on the tree. Cat cuts much of the tree branches, but misses Walt. When Walt goes on the end of a branch, Cat moves into it but the branch falls down due to weight. As Cat is about to kill Walt Walt and Dog persuades him not to kill him. Walt tells Cat that his life is full of fear, which causes Cat to remember the Greasers chasing him and Dog. Soon Cat goes in tears and does not want to slaughter Walt. As a result they agree that they will be friends. When Mervis and Dunglap appears Dog urges Walt to hide from them. When Mervis and Dunglap asks Cat and Dog to eat in their house, Walt appears wearing a costume of Louis XIV. When they go inside the house Cat tells his friends to eat peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The two are surprised but Cat urges them that it is a trend. As Cat brings silverware, dishware and tablecloth on top of a cardboard box, the Greasers appear along with Eddie the Squirrel. Cat tries to bring order with the party by singing a song. Cliff is annoyed by the song where he wants turkey. When Walt has to do something in ten minutes, Cat and Dog tries to entertain the party but Cliff wants to play football with them The scene shifts with Rancid in a police car searching for Walt. Then the next scene Eddie is seen in the role of a football. Cliff kicks him high where Mervis got him running but he suffers from a pain and falls down. Cliff tells Walt to play with them but he is busy making dinner. Cliff smells Walt and he notices that he smells like a turkey. The police car arrives with Rancid telling the group if they have seen a familiar turkey. Dog tells him that he did not see him. Rancid notices that the character with the Louis XIV costume is the suspect and throws Eddie at him, which removes Walt's costume and exposing himself to Rancid and other characters. Soon all characters except Cat and Dog chase after Walt while Cat and Dog carries him to safety from them on the run. They hide under a bridge but Walt wants himself to get eaten. Cat and Walt keeps hiding from the mob but Cat comes up with an idea. He makes a turkey costume out of the garbage he collects from so he can use it for Walt to escape as well as making a hula costume for Walt. Walt thanks Cat and Dog for saving him and he leaves. Cat and Dog in the turkey costume appears to Rancid and he and the other characters get to the "turkey." Dog runs away from them but rolls down a hill into a tree and bounces to the mob. Cat and Dog opens from their turkey costume, with Cat saying that Thanksgiving has more meaning than just turkey. In a distant land, Walt finds his mother and embraces together. His turns out to be Walter. When the mob arrives at CatDog's house to eat a turkey, they found a cooked turkey and begins eating it but Winslow discovers that the turkey is made out of peanut butter and jelly. When Cat enters the house saying "Happy Thanksgiving" at the mob, they became mad at them and placed Cat and Dog in where a turkey would be placed at. Trivia/Goofs *The Nearburg's Thanksgiving Parade is based on Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. *Cat's bounced check which was thrown by Mr. Sunshine literally bounces away before it was blown by the wind. *The balloon holder that was holding on to the Mean Bob balloon after it got loose is seen when Walt leaves from Catdog's house while escaping from Cat, when the Greasers play football and in the last shot of the episode. *Walt wears a Hawaiian costume similar to Cat's costume in Halloween and a costume of Louis XIV in this episode, which is a reference to "CatDogula". *When the piano in CatDog's house is moved, a pig originally reserved for the Fourth of July barbecue is found and leaves CatDog's house after Dog tells him that is is Thanksgiving and "coast is clear." Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Specials